


When you’re lost, you’re found; you’re gone

by just_an_average_human



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: (if you know you know), I like to write canon compliant fics but this one feels too accurate, I tagged as Awtto so we can increase the number of fics on here, M/M, This is literally just Awsten pining for 1.1k words, Title from Bones Of ‘92
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_an_average_human/pseuds/just_an_average_human
Summary: Whilst writing for Airplane Conversations, Awsten realises that he may have poured his heart out, a little too much, for someone who wasn’t his girlfriend...
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	When you’re lost, you’re found; you’re gone

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty much incapable of writing ACTUAL ship fics, but that’s mostly because I’m not comfortable doing so, seeing as I write my fics to be canon compliant, and I don’t want to be disrespectful to anyone
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being

And just like that, he was gone.

Poofed. Disappear into the darkness. Whatever you want to call it.

Had it been the result of any other circumstance, Awsten might have thought it was poetic. Romantic, even. 

But it wasn’t.

The show had gone wrong, and Otto had left. No goodbyes, no last words, no nothing. He’d just packed up his gear, gotten into his car, and drove off into the night, before anyone could convince him to stay.

And with him, he took not only Awsten’s dream, but also his feelings.

Awsten stood in the middle of the road, staring at the last point he’d seen Otto’s car, not caring about the cold that was beginning to settle. It was a scene straight out of a late 2000’s teen romance movie, and he was the dumb, love struck protagonist.

—————

“Hey, where’s Otto?” Jawn asked, as Awsten walked back through the door of the building that they were playing at.

“Gone,” Awsten mumbled, helping to clear away the equipment.

“Do you think he’s coming back?”

Awsten shrugged, “It’s his loss, I guess.” And with that, the conversation ended.

Truthfully, Awsten wasn’t sure if Otto was ever coming back. He hoped he was. Or at least Awsten could convince him to come back to the band. And even if Otto didn’t want to return to the band, Awsten still wanted to keep him around.

However, after several months, Otto hadn’t returned, and Awsten was still hung up about him and his sudden (but in character) departure. Awsten had tried texting him, and calling him, just to try and keep in touch. But Otto was ghosting him. And after a while, Awsten had stopped trying.

Besides, he had his first EP to work on. He needed to put this stupid highschools-esque crush behind him, and focus on his dream.

But that’s where he hit a snag. Writing takes emotion. And he had a lot of them, just not all for the person he was currently seeing…

With each line he wrote, it was a toss up between whether it was him writing about his girlfriend, or about someone who would never love him back in that way. He hoped that his girlfriend would act as a smokescreen for the true meaning of certain songs, even if it may seem obvious to himself and those around him.

Reading back through it, however, Awsten realised he may have poured his heart out for Otto, a little too much. It was fine thought, right? No one would know the songs were about him, unless he told them. His art was up to their interpretation, but only he knew what he was talking about.

However, he’d hit yet another snag. Band drama had caused him to lose _another_ drummer. He was less sad about this one, though. The guy was, in Awsten’s words, “A grade A asshole.” Now it was just him and the bassist. But, if they wanted to play these songs live, they needed a drummer (and maybe another guitarist), and fast! Awsten considered giving Otto another go, but he doubted he'd get an answer. He was pretty sure that Otto had blocked his number, by now, which only added to the layers of pain.

The search was on.

—————

After a year of writing, recording, editing, and searching for new band members, Awsten decided he needed a break. A distraction of sorts. Coincidentally, Warped tour was rolling into town that weekend, so why not that?

Awsten pushed his way through the crowds of loud drunks and fellow scene kids, trying to decide which stage to go to. It was part of his dream of being in a band, to be able to perform on Warped tour, some day. He just hoped that, unlike The Blue Poptarts and Over 9000, Waterparks would work out. Thirds times the charm, right?

—————

As he neared one of the main stages, he caught sight of... someone. From behind, they looked sort of familiar, even though all he could see of them was their hair. 

And then it hit him. It was Otto.

 _“Ok. Ok, don’t freak out,”_ Awsten told himself, “ _He’s here, so there’s no way he can ghost me, if I ask him to join the band.”_

Awsten stood in the crowd, eyes fixed onto the back of Otto. Though, he didn’t think it would be hard to lose him (again), seeing as he was wearing a full on jacket in almost 100° heat!

“What the fuck?” Awsten mumbled to himself.

He kept on thinking what to say. He didn’t want to scare Otto off again, because he didn’t know if he’d get him back.

 _“I can’t just ask him to join,”_ he thought, _“He’ll just say no, so what do I- oh that might work.”_

With a plan in mind, Awsten practically marched himself in Otto’s direction. But as he got closer, the more his confidence seemed to waver. He couldn’t just go up and say hi, right? No, that’s too easy, it’s gotta look accidentally.

Awsten maneuvered himself, through the crowd, in a way that would end in him ‘accidentally’ knocking shoulders with Otto. Just like Otto’s last departure, it was a scene straight out of a late 2000’s teen romance movie. And once again, Awsten was the dumb, love-struck, pining main character.

As they collided, Awsten turned to say sorry, only to pretend to be surprised. It was all going to plan.

“Oh, sor- Otto?” he said.

“I- Awsten?” Otto replied, obviously surprised by Awsten’s unexpected appearance.

Awsten began to try and strike up a conversation, “It’s been a while, how’ve you been?”

“Good, good.” Otto nodded, “You?”

“I’ve been doing alright,” he said, “I started another band, and wrote some new songs, it’s going pretty good.”

“That’s cool”

“Yeah, we’re thinking of recording a video for one of the songs, but we’re short for equipment,” Awsten explained, _-“Ok, here goes nothing,”-_ “Hey, don’t you know how to make light boxes?”

“Yeah?”

“Awesome, would you be able to make some?” - _“God, I hope this works.”-_

“I mean, I can do. We’d have to meet up to discuss further details though.”

“Yes! Yeah, that’s fine,” _-“Oh thank fUCK”-_ “Do you still have my number?” That was something Awsten was genuinely curious about. Had Otto been ghosting him? Or had he just lost his number?

“I think so…” Otto flipped open his phone, to look through the contact.

 _“Why the hell does he still have a flip phone??”_ Awsten thought.

“Yeah, I’ve got it. Text me a time, date, and place, ok?”

“Will do,” Awsten said, beginning to turn away, “Thanks man.”

And with that, he’d already won.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve made it this far, thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being


End file.
